


Bad choices

by Marii410



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Główny bohater to dupek, Romance, mention of divorce, quarrel
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 22:17:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8119603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marii410/pseuds/Marii410
Summary: "Powoli się zaciągnęła, pozwalając by dym wypełnił jej płuca i nie wypuściła go z ust aż do momentu, kiedy poczuła pieczenie. Wyszła na balkon, by nie zadymić całego mieszkania. Z trudem starała się uspokoić i powstrzymać łzy, które raz zarazem uciekały z oczu..."Krótki oneshot o złych wyborach, smutku, zdradzie i miłości.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Jak pewnie zauważycie w czasie czytania, nie ma żadnych imion. Tak jakoś wyszło i dobrze mi się pisało w ten sposób. Możecie nazwać bohaterów jak tylko chcecie. Miało być bez Happy End'u, ale każdy zasługuje na szczęśliwe zakończenie, więc czemu nie? Przyjemnej - mam nadzieję - lektury życzę ;)

 

 

_"Każdy człowiek jest jak Księżyc. Ma swoją drugą stronę, której nie pokazuje nikomu."_

_"...ten, kto kocha naprawdę, kocha w milczeniu, uczynkiem, a nie słowami."_

_"(...) ludzie mają wrodzony talent do wybierania właśnie tego, co dla nich najgorsze."_

       Była zła, wręcz wściekła. Przepełniała ją taka złość, że wręcz miała ochotę coś rozwalić, strzaskać czy też potargać na drobne kawałeczki. Jak ten dupek mógł ją tak potraktować?! Wiedziała, że ma kogoś. Że ona sama jest dla niego tylko odskocznią i miał to być tylko przelotny romans. Nigdy niczego sobie przecież nie obiecywali, nie byli na wyłączność, a rozmowa między nimi przeważnie się nie kleiła. Choć zdarzały się chwile, w których dochodziło do dosyć poważnych zwierzeń. Ale żeby tak po prostu ją spławić zaraz po tym, gdy był taki miły i czuły? Gdy zaraz po spokojnej rozmowie zaś doszło do czegoś więcej i po raz pierwszy było w tym tyle uczuć, tyle emocji?! Choć całkiem możliwe, że ta czułość była udawana, tylko po to, by dała się zaciągnąć do łóżka. Bo jakie mogło być inne wytłumaczenie? Zdawała sobie sprawę, że jego partnerka miała w niedługim czasie wrócić do domu, ale ten chłodny i obojętny sposób w jaki ją potraktował zaraz po, sprawił, że coś w środku niej pękło. Zmroziło ją do szpiku kości i po raz pierwszy zadała sobie w myślach pytanie: "Co ja takiego wyprawiam?!". 

       Gdy tylko wróciła do domu, nie wiedziała co ma ze sobą zrobić. Była zbyt roztrzęsiona i zła na siebie, na niego, na cały świat, by myśleć trzeźwo. Kopnęła w najbliżej stojący karton, który jeszcze nie został wypakowany po tym jak wprowadziła się do nowego mieszkania i upadła tuż obok niego, łapiąc się za głowę i przeczesując palcami swoje długie włosy. Niedługo po tym, pierwsze tego dnia łzy zaczęły tworzyć sobie ścieżki po jej policzkach. Nie zwróciła nawet uwagi na pulsujący ból w stopie. Płakała i płakała, nie mogąc zatrzymać swoich myśli. Przed jej oczami wciąż przewijały się obrazy z dzisiejszego dnia. W końcu z bólem w sercu wstała i podeszła do komody, stojącej tuż przy wyjściu z pokoju.  Obiecała sobie, że już tego nie będzie robić, że już z tym skończyła, ale teraz nie była wstanie zagłuszyć tego rozdzierającego jej serce smutku niczym innym niż papierosem.                   

       Wyciągnęła z szuflady paczkę miętowych Chesterfieldów, której do tej pory nie wyrzuciła i wyciągnęła z niej jednego papierosa. Przystawiła go do ust i odpaliła zapalniczką, która już wcześniej znajdowała się w tej samej szufladzie. Powoli się zaciągnęła, pozwalając by dym wypełnił jej płuca i nie wypuściła go z ust aż do momentu, kiedy poczuła pieczenie. Wyszła na balkon, by nie zadymić całego mieszkania. Z trudem starała się uspokoić i powstrzymać łzy, które raz zarazem uciekały z oczu. Ale po jakimś czasie w końcu jej się to udało. Oparła się o barierkę i wpatrzyła w panoramę przed sobą. Specjalnie wybrała sobie to mieszkanie, żeby mieć widok na całe miasto; wszystkie sklepy i budynki mieszkalne, poruszające się po ulicach samochody i co najważniejsze - góry w tle. Nocą, gdy wszystko było oświetlone, ten widok był nieziemski i nie jednej osobie, która już ją tutaj odwiedziła, zapierał on dech w piersiach. Dopiero o tej porze dnia, całe miasto ożywało. Długo szukała tej placówki, sprawdzała wszystkie ogłoszenia, aż do skutku i w końcu jej się udało. W końcu miała swoje własne gniazdko. Dwa małe pokoje, duży salon połączony z kuchnia, średniej wielkości łazienka. Nic więcej jej nie było trzeba. Stać ją było, to mogła sobie pozwolić na to drobne szaleństwo, mimo że miała tutaj mieszkać sama. Osiedle było spokojne, sąsiadów też miała miłych, a do tego mogła wejść na dach i tylko ona jedna miała taką możliwość, więc choć z tej rzeczy była w pełni zadowolona. Ponieważ choć jedna rzecz jej się udała, poza pracą, którą lubiła.

       Minęło parę dni od tamtego fatalnego dnia. Z początku było ciężko, ale udało jej się z powrotem wpaść w codzienną rutynę - praca, dom. Praca, dom. Nic innego jak dotąd się nie liczyło. Dupek wysyłał do niej sms'y i czasami do niej wydzwaniał, ale nie odpowiadała. Co prawda mieszkali na tym samym osiedlu, ale robiła wszystko, żeby tylko go nie spotkać. I nie spotkała. Jednak któregoś dnia z kolei po raz pierwszy pożałowała, że dała mu zapasowe klucze. Przeklęła w myślach swoją głupotę, gdy tylko po powrocie do domu ujrzała coś, czego wcześniej w nim nie było... A mianowicie czerwone płatki róż porozsypywane wszędzie po podłodze, a które prowadziły do drzwi, kryjących za sobą schody na dach. To właśnie było najlepsze, że tylko z jej mieszkania był do niego dostęp.           

       Zamknęła za sobą drzwi wejściowe i podeszła do wcześniej wspomnianych drzwi. Przystanęła przy nich i sięgnęła do klamki. W ostatnim momencie jednak się zawahała. Nie wiedziała, co ją tam czeka. Wiedziała kto był sprawcą całego tego zamieszania, ale wciąż była rozgoryczona i wściekła na niego. I mimo że znajdywała się u siebie, to w tej chwili czuła się bezbronna. Mogła sobie go wyzywać i wściekać się na niego ile chciała. Mogła go nawet nienawidzić, ale prawda jednak była taka, że nie czuła do niego wyłącznie nienawiści. On nie był jej wcale obojętny. Nie wiedziała czy on też tak czuje wobec niej. Szczerze powiedziawszy, to nigdy nie potrafiła go rozgryźć. Większość czasu nie miała pojęcia, co tak na prawdę chodzi mu po głowie. I była wręcz pewna, że tylko ją wykorzystuje, ale czasami był tak miły i taki troskliwy, że miała nadzieję, że jednak jest inaczej.

       Policzyła do pięciu i wzięła głęboki wdech i wydech, by pozbyć się niepewności i dodać sobie choć trochę odwagi. Serce boleśnie obijało jej się o żebra i miała wrażenie, że zaraz wyskoczy jej z piersi. Pociągnęła w końcu za klamkę i zaczęła wchodzić małymi krokami po schodach, na których także nie zabrakło czerwonych płatków. Tym razem wymieszanych jednak z białymi, co ją całkowicie zaskoczyło.  Przed finałowymi drzwiami zatrzymała się po raz kolejny. Liczyła na to, że szybko to skończą i będzie miała go za sobą. Może w końcu będzie mogła ruszyć do przodu, paląc za sobą wszystkie mosty przeszłości.

        Pociągnęła za klamkę i pchnęła lekko drzwi do przodu. Jej oczom ukazał się stolik ukryty pod bordowym obrusem, a na nim wazon z pojedynczą białą - co ją zaskoczyło - różą. Wciąż jednak nie miała pojęcie o co w tym wszystkim chodzi, o co jemu chodzi. Czy nie jest to kolejna gierka w jego wydaniu.  Samego sprawcy nie było jednak w zasięgu wzroku. Podeszła spokojnym, aczkolwiek tym razem pewniejszym krokiem do balustrady dachu. Spojrzała na ten piękny widok przed sobą, który za każdym razem zachwycał ją tak samo. Aż miała ochotę zaś zapalić, ale niestety zakazana paczka znajdowała się wciąż w tej samej szufladzie, w której ją zostawiła poprzednim razem.

       Para długich i silnych ramion oplotła ją nagle w pasie, a gorący oddech owiał jej szyję. Kompletnie się tego nie spodziewała. Nie słyszała odgłosu kroków. Nie słyszała kompletnie niczego, nawet najmniejszego szmeru. Do ramion dołączyła reszta ciała, przywierając do jej pleców i ogrzewając je swoim ciepłem. Próbowała się wyrwać, lecz bez skutku.

         – Przepraszam – usłyszała łagodny, pełen ciepła i skruchy tembr tuż przy swoim uchu. Zadrżała lekko.

         – Myślisz, że twoje "przepraszam" coś zdziała? Że wszystkie problemy znikną tak samo nagle, jak bańka mydlana? Puff i już nie jestem zła?! – spytała zezłoszczona. Karcąc się za drżenie w swoim głosie.

       Poczuła jak sztywnieje za nią, a jego uścisk na jej tali wzmocnił się nieco.

         – Wiem, że nawaliłem. Nawaliłem na całej linii. I wiem, że nawet za sto lat nie będę w stanie ci tego wynagrodzić. Ale przez te sto lat będę się starał, żebyś w końcu mi wybaczyła - oznajmił pełen powagi. I choć nie widziała jego twarzy, to wiedziała, że mówi serio. Mimo że serce zabiło jej mocniej i poczuła przyjemne ciepło w żołądku na to wyznanie, to coś jej jednak nie pasowało. Odwróciła się w jego ramionach, by móc mu spojrzeć w uderzająco błękitne oczy, na których widok nie jedna idiotka pewnie się zakochała. Zmarszczyła brwi i odezwała się w najbardziej chłodny i zjadliwy sposób, jaki tylko potrafiła z siebie wykrzesać.

          – Nie mam zamiaru do końca życia być twoją kochanką. Mam dość ukrywania się i spławiania, które mi zaserwowałeś. Chyba sobie żartujesz, jeśli naprawdę myślisz, że to będzie się dalej ciągnąć –  zakpiła z krzywym uśmiechem. – Ta opcja jest już nie aktualna. Przykro mi kochanie, ale straciłeś swoją szansę.

       Przyglądał się jej chwilę w milczeniu, wciąż ją obejmując i nie zapowiadało się wcale, że w najbliższym czasie ją puści. A ona już dawno przestała się szarpać, nie chcąc niepotrzebnie tracić energii. Może jej później będzie potrzebować...

         – Jesteś wściekła – stwierdził rzecz oczywistą, na co ona prychnęła rozjuszona.

         – Brawo Sherlocku, po czym poznałeś? – zakpiła.

         – Nie bądź sarkastyczna – poprosił lekko zirytowany, poczym zaproponował – Może lepiej usiądźmy. Napijemy się wina i porozmawiamy. Mam ci coś ważnego do powiedzenia i teraz od ciebie wszystko będzie zależeć.

         – Niech będzie, porozmawiajmy. Lepiej jednak żebyś miał coś sensownego do powiedzenia, bo to twoja ostatnia szansa na dyskutowanie czegokolwiek – powiedziała pełna powagi. On skinął jedynie głową i zaprowadził ją do stolika, odsuwając krzesło, żeby mogła usiąść. Poczym sam okrążył stolik i spoczął.

         – Nie wiem od czego mam zacząć – przyznał po paru minutach ciszy. Gdy wino zostało już rozlane do lampek, a oni przyglądali się sobie w milczeniu.

         – Najlepiej od początku – rzekła, popijając wino. Co jak co, ale dobrze wiedział co lubiła. Choć tyle mogła mu przyznać.

         – Prawdą jest, że nie zamierzałem żeby to, co się między nami zrodziło, zaszło aż tak daleko - wyznał, na co ona przewróciła jedynie oczami. Chyba żadne z nich tego nie planowało, ale uczucia bywają zgubne. – Zakochałem się w tobie. Wiem jak to brzmi. Absurdalnie, niedorzecznie i jakkolwiek inaczej byś to nazwała. Starałem się spotykać z tobą jedynie co jakiś czas. Nie traktować cię specjalnie, nie okazywać żadnych uczuć, czułości, mimo że parę razy się zapomniałem – przyznał bez chwili zawahania. – Nie chciałem dopuścić do takiej sytuacji w jakiej jesteśmy teraz. Kochałem swoją żonę, zależało mi na niej nad życie i zrobiłbym dla niej wszystko. Ale wtedy zjawiłaś się ty. I nie potrafiłem oprzeć się twojemu urokowi. A później... Później poznałem cię bliżej. To jaka jesteś czuła, czasami melancholijna. To w jaki sposób patrzysz na świat, jak troszczysz się o innych. Zawsze o innych, nigdy o siebie. I to co było między mną a moją żoną po prostu... Po prostu nagle się wypaliło. Znikło. To co zobaczyłem w tobie, zacząłem szukać też w niej. I nie potrafiłem tego znaleźć. Przez to, co raz częściej wpadałem w złość, doprowadzałem do awantury. Chciałem utrzymać od ciebie dystans, żeby moje życie z powrotem wróciło do normy, do tego co było kiedyś. Ale nie udało mi się. Wtedy ty zaczęłaś ignorować moje telefony, unikać mojej osoby. I nagle poczułem, że to może być całkowity koniec. Czułem się bez życia, jakby cały świat mi się zawalił. Zrobiłem więc jedyną rzecz, która wydawała mi się właściwa. Porozmawiałem z żoną i po długich kłótniach i awanturach w końcu doszliśmy do porozumienia...

       Przez całą jego mowę wpatrywała się w niego swoimi ciemnymi oczami, ze zdumieniem na twarzy. Pierwszy raz widziała u niego tyle emocji. Jego oczy błyszczały, gdy o niej mówił. Jej serce zabiło mocniej, jeden raz, drugi, trzeci. Aż zamarło, gdy tylko usłyszała, że się pogodzili. Oczy jej się zaszkliły. W myślach powtarzała jak mantrę tylko jedno słowo "wiedziałam". Od początku była pewna, że tak się to skończy. Sama zamierzała przecież to skończyć. Po chwili dopiero do niej dotarło, że on wcale nie skończył jeszcze mówić. To co wyszło z jego ust... Z pewnością jej się przesłyszało.

         – Słucham? Czy mógłbyś jeszcze raz to powtórzyć? – poprosiła ogłupiała i zszokowana. On uchwycił jej dłoń w swoje ręce i mimo, że starała się ją wyrwać z jego uchwytu, to nie pozwolił jej na to. Trzymał ją mocno i wbił w nią swoje rozognione spojrzenie. Z którego biła pewność siebie i determinacja.

         – Bierzemy rozwód – powiedział krótko, a ona na tą wiadomość rozpłakała się.

         – To nie możliwe... – rzekła, przystawiając drugą dłoń do ust, by zdusić szloch. – Co ty sobie myślisz?! Ja też miałam już wszystko poukładane. Zjawiasz się i wywracasz moje życie do góry nogami i w końcu postanawiam to zakończyć, by dłużej nie cierpieć. A teraz nagle mi mówisz, że chcesz ze mną być?! – krzyknęła zapłakana. Nie wiedziała jak się ma teraz czuć. Rozgoryczenie, ciepło, miłość, ulga, złość. Wszystko to się w niej gotowało... Po chwili usłyszała dźwięk odsuwanego krzesła, a zaraz po tym poczuła ciepłe ramiona, otulające ją.

       Mamrotał do niej szeptem uspokajające słowa i obejmował tak mocno, jakby już nigdy w życiu nie chciał puścić.

         – Dupek – mruknęła w jego ramię, na co on zaśmiał się jedynie z niedowierzaniem i nieopisaną radością. – I tak ci łatwo nie wybaczę, będziesz się musiał bardziej postarać.

         – Tak, tak. Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę – odsuną ją od siebie na wyciągnięcie ramion i uśmiechnął czule do niej. – Ty też jednak musisz sobie z czegoś zdać sprawę.

        Spojrzała na niego pytająco, nie mając pojęcia o co mu chodzi.

         – Już cię nie puszczę i nie oddam żadnemu innemu facetowi. Przyjmij to do wiadomości możliwe jak najszybciej, bo pamiętaj, że mam klucz do twojego mieszkania.

       Jedyne co otrzymał w odpowiedzi to prychnięcie i mocny cios w klatkę piersiową, poczym oboje wybuchli niekontrolowanym śmiechem. Wiedzieli, że wciąż czeka ich długa droga do ułożenia wszystkich spraw między nimi i nie tylko, ale jak na razie cieszyli  tym co było tu i teraz.

 

I żyli długo i szczęśliwie.... KONIEC.

 


End file.
